


Scions pt. 2

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Series: Marnie and Hop AU [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: And Hop is Terrifed, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Continuation of an Earlier Work, Eventual Smut, Except Allister, F/M, Feels, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gym Leader's Chat, He's just a shitposter and memelord, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Marnie is Spicy, Penetration, Sexting, Smut, Snogging in an alley, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Hop, Virgin Marnie, everyone is adults, semi-public making out, smut with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: So Ace people don't like to read sex sometimes. Because of that, and in consideration of them, I separated the sexual bits from the rest of the Fic. This is a continuation of the Series and a direct pickup from Scions.
Relationships: Hop/Mary | Marnie
Series: Marnie and Hop AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019947
Kudos: 10





	1. The Park

**Author's Note:**

> No sue. Not my characters. Am poor.

They were silent on the way out of the cafe. There was nothing more than idle chatter, and Marnie didn’t feel like going straight home, so she took the scenic route, winding through the city park. Motostoke was a proud city of industry, but it took its nature seriously too, and the park was insulated from the worst of the noise, so it was actually pretty pleasant. Hop was looking around as they walked, taking in the scenery like only a person that had never seen a large city could.

“Wait until you see Hammerlocke,” Marnie said. “You think this is big, Hammerlocke is massive.”

“I never thought I’d actually see it. I don’t know if I can even make it as far as Hammerlocke.”

She frowned then grabbed his arm and led him to a bench. It was a bit out of the way and not as well lit as the others, but she figured that if he was gonna try to hurt her, he would have done it before this point. “That’s not what you were saying when I met you at the stadium,” she said, sitting down. She hadn’t let go of his hand, but if he minded, he hadn’t said anything.

“I know you a bit better now, I guess.” He sighed, leaning back. “My brother is good at this. Like, really good at this. He was beating men twice and three times his age when he went on his journey, and he’s held his position for ten years. Long enough that the world knows who he is and what he’s good at. I’ve watched every match, studied every move, and I know how good he is. I don’t think I even have a chance of winning. Besides, I’ve heard Kabu’s tough.”

She frowned. “How am I gonna cheer for you if you don’t make it all the way through?”

He blinked. “You’d… You’d cheer for me?”

“Well, it was the plan. I like you, and I think you have a good shot. I don’t have to work on game days so I can sit at the telly, and if you make it to Spikemuth I can even meet you there. I can show you around. We can do dinner again.”

He at least smiled. “I don’t know. It’s so far.”

“If you make it to Spikemuth, I’ll kiss you,” she said, and he blinked, stunned. She was also kinda stunned by what had come out of her mouth.

“I don’t know, Marnie.”

She slid a little closer to him and leaned forward, kissing him gently on the cheek, and it was like a thunderwave hit him. He got goosebumps everywhere. “Except longer and on the lips.”

He opened his mouth to talk, then shut it again, then opened it and shut it again.

“Hop,” She said in a near whisper. “You look like a Magikarp. You okay?”

“I just umm… I’ve never uhh… I mean, I haven’t…” he took his hand from her and rubbed at his arm, then his neck, but his face was turning bright red, like he might explode. Mew, he was so cute when he was flustered.

“Haven’t what?” She asked, being as patient as possible, and still talking in a low voice, like they were sharing a particularly scandalous secret. It felt more intimate. It felt less like they were in public. Honestly, she wanted to invite him back to her apartment and tie the poor guy to a chair, but the anticipation was even better. Besides, his head might explode.

“Does… Does that count?”

“Count as what?”

“My… My first kiss.”

And that’s when it all made sense, but of course it did. He was a Postwick hick according to everything he told her. Who would want anything to do with him? Not only that, but he was living in Leon’s shadow, and that was something she understood. That kind of life doesn’t leave much time for relationships at all. You’re too busy being your sibling’s sibling. She mulled over what to say. “Hop, can I be honest with you?”

He nodded.

“I wasn’t sure what to think of you at first, and I know it’s only been a week.” She took his hand, running her fingers across the back of it, tracing his veins. “I really like you. I feel like we connect in a way that other people can’t. We both know what it’s like to have to be Leon’s brother or Piers’ sister. I feel like that’s a nice thing that we have. Honestly, I was gonna invite you back to my apartment tonight, but I have a better idea.”

He blinked. “You… You do?”

“I do. I don’t want you to give up. Don’t give up on your dream. I gave up, and I regret it. I should have been a trainer. I should have done what Piers wanted me to do, and I regret it immensely. You have talent and skill, so if you stick with it, I’ll be with you the whole way. You can call me anytime or text me anytime. I’ll be your support. I’ll make sure you don’t get lonely. And if you make it all the way to Spikemuth…” She smiled and she turned a little pink at the thought as well. “I’ll give you your first kiss.”

He looked at her with his mouth open a little, but she giggled and he quickly shut it. “So what does that make us?”

She thought for a moment. “Does it have to make us anything?”

“I guess not but labels are good.”

She leaned on him a little. “How about we be friends with… privileges.” She said, feeling herself getting aroused, and it was the worst time for that. Why was she into corrupting young men?

“Privileges? Isn’t that a thing already? Friends with Benefits. I at least know what that is.”

“Well sure, but we’re not having sex, so the label doesn’t mean anything.”

“So why privileges?”

She smiled. “Maybe while you’re out doing your thing, and you’re feeling a bit lonely, I can send you a few pictures?”

His mouth went dry. See a girl naked? “You’re not supposed to send pictures to pretty girls,” He rattled off almost immediately. At least someone had drilled manners into him.  
“Who said I didn’t want them? I think you're pretty,” She said, gliding her hand up his arm, and he looked like he was gonna scream. The goosebumps erupted across his skin again as she slid her hand up past his elbow to his shoulder, then back down. “To tell the truth, the only reason I’m not feeling you up on this park bench is because you look like you’d run away screaming if I said boo too loud.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to relax. She stopped teasing him. For now anyway. This night was far from over. “I’m sorry. I’m just nervous. I like you, but what if we get caught?”

She glanced around then got up and pulled his arm, pulling him out of the light and into the shade of some of the trees and bushes. It was even more secluded here. She turned and pushed him lightly against the tree, then put a knee between his legs, keeping them apart. He was terrified, poor guy. “No one’s gonna see us here.”

“F...Fair.”

“And you can tell me to stop and I’ll respect it. You know that, right?”

“I just… I’ve never been paid attention to like this. It’s… a little startling.”

“Do you want a minute?”

He looked at her then nodded, and she stepped away from him, and just in time because her phone pinged, but it wasn’t a text. It was from a messaging app. Probably a gym leader saying they made it into town, but she opened her bag and checked it anyway.

TheIndefatigable: “Marnie, I think I should tell you, Hop’s really sweet. Please don’t kill him.”

Her jaw dropped.

CrustPunkBaby: “Piers, next time I see you, I’m gonna stab you. Say goodbye to your friends.”

ThrashMetalKing: “Bitch, I bought you that knife. Go make kissy faces at your boyfriend.”

Necromemester: “Y’all are gonna wake up Aunt Bea.”

CrustPunkBaby: “Alistair sweet Arceus, go to bed. It’s past your bedtime.”

Necromemester: “You’re not my real mom. Besides, I’m in a Corviknight Taxi AND school’s out, so bite me, bitch.”

KabuWabu: “Did you turn off your profanity filter?”

Necromemester: “I didn’t type these asterisks, so no.”

It was about that moment that she hoped Giratina would just strike her down right there. Just end it all. Of course, that didn’t happen, and she just muted her phone, then dug in her purse and pulled out a cigarette. There went her hard-on. Way to go, Piers. That was fine though. She had a feeling Hop was worth the wait.


	2. Hotline Bling

“Ugh,” Hop grunted, restarting this level of Angry Spearow again. It was the deluxe edition that included other flying types as well. Gotta do something on the trail. His pokemon were asleep and he was laying on his Snorlax, trying to get tired. Thankfully, Lee had sprung for him to get a bigger tent, so all of the pokemon fit in here just fine. He could hear someone battling in the distance, but not him. No, he was lying in nothing but boxer-briefs, playing Angry Spearow. You know, like an adult.

He pulled back the slingshot to launch another Rookidee when the phone buzzed and he yelped, which caused it to fall on his face. Thank Arceus no one was around to see that. He scowled and picked it back up. A text? He checked the time. It was late. He really needed to get an early start, but it was from Marnie, and he hated to admit that he might have fallen for her.

They had been texting almost every day for a month, and she was true to her word. She messaged him a congratulations immediately after beating Nessa and again with Kabu. Something about her kept him going. It was intoxicating almost. She was calling him “her personal champion” and it made him fuzzy. Now he was off to deal with Allister in Stow-On-Side and decided to rest on route 6.

CrustPunkBaby: I need your opinion on something. Are you alone?

He frowned. That was a weird way to ask that, and he still checked around the tent like an idiot. Of course he was alone.

GrandTheftWooloo: No one here but a Snorlax. What’s up?

CrustPunkBaby: I went Bra shopping. What do you think?

Before he even had a chance to register the question, there was a photo, and he started to turn red. It was Marnie, but she was in a dressing room with nothing but jeans and a bra on. It was deep red with black lace and a black floral pattern and oh god he wasn’t ready for that. He covered his eyes like that was gonna help, then frowned and thumped himself. There was no one here, stop acting like an idiot.

He slid off the Snorlax and back onto his cot, then opened the photo again. It was really… hot. Like, so hot. He could feel himself starting to stiffen and felt like a monster. What was wrong with him? She was asking an honest question and he was acting like a horny idiot.

GrandTheftWooloo: Uhh… yes. A+, or is this a scale of 1 to 10 and which one is high?

CrustPunkBaby: So you like it? I thought you would. I bought it for you.

She… She bought it for him? Why? Seems like an issue of function over form. Or was that even how bras worked? Were they all comfy? His mom used to bitch about wires, but he never really understood what she was talking about. It was usually when she was on the phone or talking to Vic and Glo’s mom anyway. He felt bad, but he looked again. Judging by what he could see, she didn’t have a very large bust and… he kinda liked it? Lee, when he thought Hop wasn’t paying attention, would go on about how big and great Sonia’s boobs were, but Hop didn’t care about size, really. Or he did, but he liked them small. Why was he even thinking about this?

GrandTheftWooloo: Well, I like it. It suits you.

Another picture came in, and he opened it. It was her in front of her bedroom mirror with leggings and the bra. She was stretching. She had a good stomach too. Fuck, he was getting hard again.

CrustPunkBaby: How do you feel about the leggings?

GrandTheftWooloo: I mean, they look fine. I don’t know what I’m looking for.

CrustPunkBaby: Just aesthetics. Hang on.

Another picture came in. This was the same as the first, but she was wearing black denim shorts and the leather jacket she liked over the bra.

CrustPunkBaby: What do you think? Good for the club?

GrandTheftWooloo: I’ve never been to the club.

CrustPunkBaby: Well, the goal is to look like you’d be fun to fuck. Would you fuck me?

Oh what a question. He was pretty damn hard at this point and was starting to suspect that maybe that was the point. Was it? Now he was confused. How did he answer that question? Was honesty the best policy?

GrandTheftWooloo: I definitely think you’re pretty and would be attracted to you.

There. That was nice and polite.

CrustPunkBaby: I got another question, but I wanted to ask one first.

CrustPunkBaby: What are you wearing?

He glanced down and grabbed his blanket, pulling it over him up to his neck, then snapped a selfie and sent it.

GrandTheftWooloo: Blanket Fort.

CrustPunkBaby: Okay, fair. What do you have under the blanket fort?

GrandTheftWooloo: Pyjamas.

CrustPunkBaby: Wow, someone is dodgy. Bet you sleep naked.

Yeah he was dodgy. Leon said. You never send photos. Ever. Or was it unwanted photos? He should be honest.

GrandTheftWooloo: No, I sleep in my underwear.

CrustPunkBaby: Are they cute?

He looked down at them again. They were just light blue with little Wooloo on them. He thought they were cute, but he’d had them awhile.

GrandTheftWooloo: I guess.

CrustPunkBaby: Would you be comfortable showing me?

He shrugged. She’d shown him her bra. He positioned the camera so that it wasn’t obvious he had a raging hard-on and snapped a photo, then sent it. Then it was silent. That was odd. He shrugged. Guess it was time for sleep. EIther that or he was gonna have to say goodbye to his family forever because now he was in his Wooloo underwear on the internet and there would be a scandal. Twenty minutes later he was just drifting off when there was one final message.

CrustPunkBaby: Here’s that last photo. Goodnight, Hop. Sleep well, and I look forward to your match tomorrow. Good luck. Allister is tough.

Then another photo came through. It was Marnie’s face, but he could tell she had no shirt or bra on because of her shoulders. She was blushing and biting her lip, and one of her eyes were closed, the other half open, and he was confused, but aroused by the picture. He put the phone back down wondering, and somewhere in between awake and asleep, he figured it out.

She orgasmed and showed you.


	3. Spikemuth

He had finally made it. He didn’t think he would. It was cold here too.

“This is it, right? Spikemuth?” Gloria asked, readjusting her hat. Victor pulled his beanie a little further down and over his ears, pulling up his phone then cursing at it. He had to take the glove off which made him more cold than he already was. Hop tucked his hands in his pockets. That was normal.

“Map says yes. Thanks for making me colder ya tart,” Victor said, complaining.

Gloria rolled her eyes. “Use the voice function then, silly cunt,” she said and started up the hill, and Hop and Victor followed her. It was definitely Spikemuth, but the town was surrounded by a wall, and the shutters were closed. Hop frowned and rubbed at his neck, and Victor crossed his arms.

“What in Satan’s sweaty balls is this? Is this the gym mission?” Gloria asked, then went over to the cop that was standing near the crowd, presumably trying to keep order. “Oi, Bob! What the hell?”

The cop looked at her and shrugged, and she rolled her eyes. “Useless gits, the lot of them,” she said, stalking her way back over to Victor.

“So what do we do?” Hop asked.

“Follow me,” said a voice from behind them. They all turned slowly. Marnie was standing there with her hands on her hips, wearing the same outfit that she had gone to meet Hop in the first time they had dinner.

“Who’re you?” Gloria asked sweetly and batting her eyelashes.

Marnie looked at Hop with an eyebrow raised and he just rubbed his neck and did his best to smile. “Glo, Vic, this is Marnie.”

Victor blinked and looked at Hop, and Gloria was looking between them. They both started grinning at almost the same time. Damn twin telepathy.

“When were you gonna tell us you had a girlfriend, Hop?” Victor asked, winking.

“She… She’s not?”

“Oh? She’s not? Then do you mind if I have a pass at her?” Gloria asked.

Marnie snorted as they bombarded Hop with questions and lewd comments, but instead of cowering, like Marnie expected, he just shook his head and looked at her. “Follow you where?”

Well, well, someone’s grown a spine. It was good to see. “Right this way,” Marnie said and turned, walking towards a field. Hop followed her and Vic and Glo stopped sniping at him to make sure that they weren’t being led into an ambush or something. They went through a little area and around the wall to a crack in it, and Marnie Turned to the side and shuffled through. The rest of them followed, and it led them into Spikemuth. Right in front of the pokemon center, actually. Victor and Gloria headed straight there without a word, and Hop went to follow them, but Marnie grabbed him by the back of his jacket. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To… To the pokemon center. I’m tired.”

She frowned. She’d planned this whole thing out, but didn’t factor that part in. “That’s fair. Drop off your pokemon. But I promised you dinner. Do you mind?”

“No, that’s okay. I gotta tell Vic and Glo that I’m gonna go out for a bit too.”

“I like them. They seem like good people.”

He smiled then ducked into the center, and Marnie let out a breath and leaned against the wall. It was cold this time of year. She didn’t want to admit that she’d just gotten here from the train station. She walked over to the gates and saw two of the gym trainers guarding it.

“And what do you cheeky shits think you’re doing?”

“Oh uh… Hey Marn,” said one of them.

“Don’t you ‘Hey Marn’ me. Is there a reason the gate is closed? Does Piers know?”

They looked at eachother. “Piers is away for the night and we figured that if he wasn’t gonna be here, no one needed in Spikemuth.”

“If that’s not the dumbest shite I’ve ever… Get your arses out of here,” she snapped and they took off. She rolled her eyes and pressed the button and the gate rumbled open. The crowd outside started to file in, a few of them challengers, and she just shook her head and went back to the pokemon center. She was reminded why she left in the first place. The chaos here, especially when Piers wasn’t present. Hop came out of the center and she smiled at him then wrapped herself around his arm. He didn’t pull away.  
“You’re different.”

“Am I?”

“Mmhmm, but in a good way. You’re more confident. I think the Gym challenge has been good for you.”

“So where are we going?”

She shrugged. “I know I told you I’d take you to dinner, but we’re at my home, so I’d rather treat you instead, and we have the flat to ourselves. Piers is out currently. It’s also warm.”

“I can get behind the warm part.”

She wanted to tell him about something else that was warm that he could get behind, but it was a bit early in the evening for lewd jokes. “Yeah, Spikemuth gets pretty cold. Sorry,” she said, and they stopped in front of what was likely once a warehouse. She pulled a key from pocket and unlocked the door and pushed it open, and a wave of warmth washed over him. He went in and she followed him. The place was what real estate would call industrial but what normal people call unfinished. Exposed pipes and wiring were everywhere, but it had its own charm. The downstairs was a big concrete open area with a kitchen on a raised platform of checked tile. There was a HUGE 52” telly with a state-of-the-art sound system hooked up, making an impressive entertainment center worthy of a gym leader, complete with three couches that surrounded the thing, each of them looking like they came from a thrift store and none of them matching. To the left of that was a drum kit and several guitars, a microphone, and what probably passed for The Maximizer’s practice space. There was a bed to the far right and a computer that was currently on and scrolling through album covers of glam rock 80’s bands. Posters covered the walls and there was everything from Queen to Bauhaus to She Wants Revenge.

In the far corner there was a set of stairs and two doors. Hop guessed the bathroom and whoever’s room that was but was pretty sure it was Marnie’s. The place was pretty tall too, but it was cozy and homey in it’s own way. The lack of a lot of furniture really made the place look big too. Marnie stepped past him, stripping out of her jacket and set it on a coat hook. Hop did the same. She went over to the sound system and pulled the phone from her pocket, plugging it in, and My Chemical Romance started playing. She sauntered back up to him, then pushed him gently, and his back thumped against the wall.

Instead of doing what she wanted, she hugged him gently. “Good to see you again.”

He wrapped his arms around her. “You too.”

She smiled then stepped into the kitchen, tying on an apron with the Rolling Stones logo in it and it read “The cook uses tongue.” She didn’t seem to even notice what it said, but Hop did and he sat awkwardly on one of the couches, watching her. She got out a paella pan of all things and started a rice cooker, then started to make paella. He hadn’t had that in a long time. They didn’t talk much while she cooked, and he ended up taking a nap on the comfy leather couch. It’d been a rough day.

When he woke up, it was to her nudging him gently. They ate in silence, and didn’t speak until she got up and got them both a bottle of Roserade Soda that Piers kept stocked in the fridge. “It’s harder to talk to you when you’re in front of me,” Hop said.

“Any reason why?”

He shook his head and shrugged, “Not sure. I think I’m just nervous.”

“Anything I can do to make you less nervous?”

“Not sure.” He frowned. “Thanks for the food. Sorry I passed out. It’s been a long day.”

“It’s okay. I was able to just focus on the music and the food. I made paella so that you could have a bit of home with you too.”

He smiled. She took the empty plates and put them in the sink. “Do you want to stick around for a while? I can get some blankets and you can stay here.”

“Thanks, but I’m already getting tormented. If Vic and Glo don’t see me in bed tomorrow, they’ll give me even worse hell.”

She picked up her bottle of soda, drained it, then put it back on the glass coffee table with a thunk. “We could give them something to talk about.”

He didn’t seem like he was down with that idea. “They’re pretty relentless.”

She smiled. “Hop, do you remember what I promised I’d do when you reached Spikemuth?”

He frowned, searching his memories. She tied her hair back. She had waited a good long while for this, and she was gonna make it count. She moved his hand and slid into his lap, straddling his thighs, and he panicked for a moment. She braced herself on the back of the couch, putting both arms around either side of his head. “I said I was gonna kiss you. Do you want me to kiss you?”

He put his arms around her and surprised her when he leaned forward and kissed her first. Her eyes went wide with surprise, but then she relaxed, melting into it. He’d definitely changed. He was still his goofy self, but more confident and sure of himself. She was worried after he told her what happened with that fuckwit whatsisname that was endorsed by the Chairman, but she was glad to see him feeling better. It had made him different in a way. More sure of his place in the world. Was that place here with her?

He pulled away and she let him, letting out a shuddering breath and resting her forehead against his shoulder, then leaned on him instead of the couch, making a small content sound and wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling. She nuzzled into his neck and he leaned back. “Looks like you wanted that for a while,” he said quietly.

“Since Motostoke. I… Hop, can we be serious for a minute?”

“Yeah.”

She frowned, but breathed in anyway, smelling his scent. A mix of sweat, his soap, his deodorant, and his natural scent. It smelled great. He smelled great. She never wanted to forget his scent. “I wanted to wait until after you beat Piers to talk about it, but now’s a good time. Do you want a girlfriend?”

For once, he didn’t panic. He seemed to think. “What does that entail? Can you handle me being gone for long periods of time? Can you handle me doing champion stuff? Are you willing to move to Wyndon?”

She hadn’t given all of that much thought. She had been fooling around and being young at first, but he was right, that was a hell of a commitment, and Marnies mated for life. It’d say that in the documentary voiced by David Attenbourough. What did commitment actually mean? The whole point of dating is to decide compatibility for marriage, right? Was she ready to marry this guy? “That’s… A lot to take in.”

“I know, and that’s why I asked. I do know, however, that I have feelings for you. I still don’t know what to call them.” He leaned back against the couch again, relaxing. “It was important to ask though.”

Hop…” Marnie said, then pulled away, looking at him. He was frowny. She didn’t like it when he was frowny. “I think I love you.”

He shrugged. “Same. Sorry I made it weird.”

“No. You didn’t make it weird. It’s just… a lot to consider. I won’t be moving in with you right away, and even then, I think Piers is set on me training here, which means I have to maintain residence in Spikemuth for half the year.”

“Don’t you have to compete in the challenge to be eligible to be a gym trainer? You have to at least complete the challenge, though succeeding past the finals isn’t a requirement.”

She nodded. “I wanted to tell you after you won. Don’t get comfortable, cause I’m gonna be gunning for your chair.”

“Oh are you?” He asked with a grin. She leaned down and kissed him again, and he let her, but he didn’t stay for long. He promised to come over again after he beat Piers, and that was fine with her. But still, after he left, she felt a little sad. He was right. Was she willing to make that big of a change?


	4. Spikemuth Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went in a direction I wasn't expecting, but now we can get back to your regularly scheduled lewds. Hope y'all enjoy this filth.

He… He did it. He actually did it. Marnie stood up in the old bleachers they had for stands going fucking wild. Victor and Gloria (Who she got to know a little better while they talked during Hop’s match) joined her. Hop grinned and Piers shrugged, then they closed and he stuck his hand out, taking Hop’s.

“I wouldn’t expect any less from Leon’s kid brother. Good job, Hop. That was absolutely brilliant.”

Hop nodded then left the pitch, headed back towards the pokemon center. Vic and Gloria grabbed their things, But Marnie was already going to head him off as he passed the warehouses, and she caught up with him. “You did it, Hop!”

“It was tough, but I did.”

She smiled and grabbed his hand, and he turned a little red.

“Why don’t you come back to my place and we can celebrate?”

“I’d like to, but Victor, Gloria and I have this ritual. When we all beat a gym, we go to dinner.”

“I can cook for everyone. Besides, Piers would probably like to get to know you in a less formal setting since we’re serious now.”

“Are we serious?” he asked, stopping to look at her, and she turned a little pink. “If you want to be.”

He seemed thoughtful, then nodded. “Why put off something good if it’s gonna happen anyway?”

She hopped a few times then hugged him, pushing him into an alley on accident. He yelped and his back slammed against a wall, and she giggled at him. He was so cute when he got surprised.

She glanced back, getting ideas, and she didn’t see anyone. “So… I want to do something.”

“Okay?” He said, getting nervous. When she wanted to do something, she rarely gave warning unless it was gonna get spicy. She pulled away a little and put a hand up his shirt, running her nails down his stomach. It wasn’t really hard like she had expected. Sure, he had muscle mass. He ran around all day, but his core was surprisingly soft. She liked it.  
For his part, he made a small sound of pleasure then snapped his eyes open. “Marn, we’re in public.”

“Then say stop and I will,” she said, reaching her hand up and running her nails across his neck and down to his collarbone. He exhaled shakily but didn’t tell her to stop. She didn’t think he would. “Fuck Hop, you’re so pretty. Has anyone ever told you that?”

He had his eyes closed, all that confidence seemed to dissipate, and he quickly shook his head.

“I have. You’re gorgeous and have beautiful skin. I wonder what it tastes like…” She leaned forward and kissed his collar bone.

“M… Marnie?”

“Yes?”

“I’m uhh…” He seemed like he was going to cry, and she glanced down. He was harder than a Carbink. She debated grabbing it, but his soul might actually leave his body. Those little shorts didn’t do much to hide his erection either.

“It happens. Trust me, that’s my desired effect. Do you want me to stop?”

“I just… I don’t want to get caught.”

“We won’t be. I promise,” she said, then pulled his shirt collar to the side and kissed the area between the shoulder and the neck. She kissed him again and again, and she giggled when she remembered she was wearing lipstick. The good stuff too. It was a nice contrast on his dark smooth skin. There was no way he was hiding that, but if she had him pegged right, he wouldn’t want to. Besides, everyone knew they were knocking boots anyway. Or at least thought they were. She wanted to, but she wanted him to be ready.  
She kissed him one more time then nipped him with her teeth, and he inhaled through his nose.

“You like that?”

“Arceus, yes,” he said, though it was more of a whisper. She took note and ran her hands, both hands, up his shirt again, really feeling him this time. He knew what exfoliant was. His skin was smooth, and he didn’t have much body hair aside from some sparse dark blue chest hair and a thick blue happy trail. She was gonna have fun with that. She ran her nails across his back and kissed him, really trying to show how she felt about him with her lips. She could feel his walls and inhibitions start to slip as he frankly got even more aroused, and in one motion, She whipped his shirt off of him and tossed it on the ground. He hardly even paused, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him, pressing against her. She could feel him pressing into her mound, and she wanted him badly. She wanted to have him in her badly.

The passion caught up with her, and she grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest. He squeezed and they didn’t stop making out. Not even for a second. She slipped her tongue between his lips and played with his own. Her breathing quickened. God, he tasted good. He was like a narcotic all to himself. At least this one was safe. She grabbed his neck and pushed him away from her mouth, then started to kiss his collarbone. He whined a little like he was being deprived of food, then gasped as she trailed her mouth down, kissing him. The lipstick wasn’t smearing anymore, which was a shame, but it was clear that they were up to no good.

She got down to his left breast and licked his nipple gently, then bit it, and he gasped, but it wasn’t in pain. He seemed to be a bit of a masochist. She licked the other one, then went back to his mouth and pinched them both, twisting them. He whined a little and started grinding against her. She let him. She dropped to her knees, aware that she was wearing a miniskirt and absolutely not caring, and started to kiss his stomach. He pressed his hands against the wall and bit his lip, wanting nothing more than for her to keep going.

She reached around him and wrapped her hands around his lower spin, pulling him a bit closer, then lowered where she was kissing, kissing at his waistline. He shuddered every time her skin came in contact, and she grabbed the waistband of his pants and lowered it a fraction of an inch, then another fraction. She was about ready to yank them down and suck him off when it all had to end.

“Oi Hop! Where the Zygarde’d you go!?” Victor shouted, and they were coming closer. His eyes snapped open and she let out a sigh, then grabbed his shirt and handed it to him. He quickly put it on and smoothed it out, then went to walk out but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her.

“I was wearing lipstick,” she said and ran her thumb across his lips a few times, wiping it away. There was no time to get the rest around his neck and she just hoped they wouldn’t notice, then nodded. “I’ll catch up,” she said, and he nodded then jogged out of the alley. When he was gone, she thumped her own back against the wall and slowly slid down it.

He liked her. He said yes. He actually wanted to do this. To be with her. And whatever that was, whatever just happened… She needed to go change her underwear, and was gonna have to before she could be in public. The only thing that could have made that better is if he bent her over right there and started railing her. Fuck, it was so… so HOT.  
She took a chance, and when she was certain no one was coming, she lowered her panties and started to rub her clit. All she could think about was what his hands would feel like. What his tongue would feel like. She lifted her free hand to her mouth and closed her eyes, focusing on the sensation. It didn’t take her long either. She forced herself to stay quiet, but that didn’t stop her from quick and heavy breathing, and it didn’t stop her from convulsing against the wall. She didn’t stop fingering herself, riding out the wave of orgasm that she wished he was giving her, feeling like absolute garbage that she orgasmed in a dirty alley but reveling in the filth that she knew she was.

When she finally came down, she pulled her underwear up and tried to relax, and a grin slowly spreading across her face. That was so close to perfect. If they hadn’t been interrupted, she would have taken his virginity. She thought his hesitation before had been disinterest, but no, he was just clueless. 

She finally got herself under control, pulled out a compact, then fixed her own lipstick, putting on a new layer, then straightened her clothes and headed out of the alley. She had to cook for her family, and she was happy that it had a few new members.


	5. Route 7

“No, I told you that if you liked him, you should ask him if he liked you, not snog him in an alley.”

“You don’t get to tell me who I do or don’t snog, nor where!”

“That’s my prerogative as big brother,” he said, flicking a bit of mashed potato at her from his spoon. It’d been a few days since Hop left, and she felt like she needed to talk to her brother about what happened, minus her private moment after.

“Don’t try to use big words to stun me, Piers. You don’t even know what that means.”

“Keep it up and I’ll tell Leon.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

He snorted and went back to his food, and Marnie leaned back in the chair with a content smile. It was like the argument from the start of the season hadn’t even happened. Still, it lingered in the back of her mind, and she wondered if maybe that was the whole reason he wanted her to take over the gym in the first place. She’d be forced to move back to Spikemuth. No, that was dumb. Piers wasn’t manipulating her like that. He wouldn’t do that.

It was back to all work and no play with Hop on the final leg of his journey. When he left, she kissed him and assured him that she would be at the finals. He seemed to glow, which was something different. Victor and Gloria were surely making fun of him, but they didn’t travel together, necessarily. They met up at checkpoints but each of them had their own style of training, which Marnie thought was pretty cool. She was hella excited that she was gonna do this next year, but that meant that she was gonna have to fight Hop. Possibly Leon. She had put on a face while he was there, but she wasn’t positive that he could win. Lee had the advantage of A+ training regiment, dieticians, training facilities, and the rest. Hop had nothing but skill and gumption, and she didn’t want to admit to his face that he might not win.

Still, even if he didn’t, that was fine with her. She loved him. She was certain of that now, and Marnies mated for life. She turned back to the computer, finishing putting in her transfer request. She’d transferred pretty recently, but her reasoning was life changes, and that was true enough. Her location would be either Wedgehurst or Wyndon, depending on what happened with the match. She wasn’t sure if he’d go back to Postwick, but it made sense that he would. No matter what, she’d be by his side.

Did he want that? She glanced down at the phone, feeling like the needy girlfriend, and talked herself out of texting him again. He was busy, even more now with the business he had going on. Taking on Raihan was no easy task. Piers moved over to the acoustic, picked it up, then sat down on the couch, put his feet up, and started strumming. It wasn’t loud. He seemed to be trying to respect Marnie’s quiet, which she appreciated really. Technically, she was in his room. He hadn’t bothered with taking the actual room when they moved in cause he had so much stuff and she liked privacy. She was the introvert. That and she was younger. Anything for his younger sister. This was something else though. Something different than she was used to hearing.

“What are you playing?”

“Don’t you pay me any mind,” he said, then went back to trying to find a good blend. So he was trying to find good chords. Maybe a riff of some kind. He was also muttering to himself, which was something he only did when he was working on words too. What an odd time to work on a song. He normally saved it for the off-season.  
“Need a back beat?” she asked, sending in her transfer.

“Been a while since you wanted to drum for me, Marns. ‘Sides, you’re working.”

“I’m not. I was just sending in some paperwork. I’m home, and I feel like drumming. What do you need?” She asked, spinning in the chair.

“Not sure yet. I got a bug,” he said. “Might be unplugged. Who knows.”

She nodded, then turned back to the computer. “Want to be left alone?”

“You’re fine, Marns,” he said. He got this way sometimes, especially when he was working on something. She knew what it meant. Yes, but I live in the public space so I won’t ask you to leave. She turned and finished her paperwork, then grabbed her phone and stretched. “I was gonna get an early night anyway. I love you, Piers. See you in the morning.”  
He grunted, which was typical too. He wasn’t one to show affection through words. He showed it through actions, which sometimes was better than words. It was good to have a big brother like that. She headed up to her room and took her pants and shirt off, and no sooner had she flopped on the bed than she got a text.

GrandTheftWooloo: Hey. How’s your night?

She smiled. At least she didn’t initiate. She moved up to sitting, brought over her laptop and booted it up, then texted him back.

CrustPunkGirlfriend: Piers is moody and broody. Otherwise, I’m fine. Was just winding down. I have to head back to Motostoke tomorrow for work.

GrandTheftWooloo: … You changed your username.

She smiled and turned a little pink. He paid close attention, didn’t he?

CrustPunkGirlfriend: I did. Thought it was time for a change. Haven’t had anyone else notice though.

A few minutes went by before she got another message. It was enough time for her to check her email out of habit and turn on Hulu. She was planning on another night of anime. She really needed a life. Or friends. Hard to make friends when you’re in a new town. It was hard to meet them.

GrandTheftWooloo: I wanted to apologize for bailing on you the other night. Nerves got the better of me, and the last thing I needed was Victor or Gloria finding us. They noticed the lipstick.

CrustPunkGirlfriend: That was kinda the point, babe. I’ll be more discreet next time.

GrandTheftWooloo: I didn’t mind actually. It kinda felt like… I don’t know. It’s weird.

CrustPunkGirlfriend: What did it feel like?

GrandTheftWooloo: Like I belonged to you, I guess?

She chewed on her lip. She had suspicions that he might be a submissive, or at least have that personality. She wasn’t heavy into the scene, and mostly did her own research and been to a club like… once and decided to not play with any of the creepy men that wanted her to do daddy/daughter stuff. She’s not really put off by older men, but there’s a line and her dad is a piece of shit. That and she was more of a domme herself. She had a feeling if she turned and started berating them in the middle of the scene it’d kinda ruin it.  
That and the websites she had visited, they were all “Let me show you the deep twisted corners of my mind” then had a bunch of pictures of naked skinny blonde girls and dick pics. That shit was the Live, Laugh, Love of BDSM doms, and she was starting to call them Karen doms. She wanted to be a domme sometimes, but for some reason, small girls like her weren’t allowed, so she just decided to not do any of it at all.

CrustPunkGirlfriend: That’s a thing, babe. Are you into it? I know a little about it but I can do more research.

She could practically see the scrambling from here.

GrandTheftWooloo: No that’s fine. I wasn’t really messaging for naughty funtimes. I just realized that we hadn’t had a chance to talk about what we wanted our relationship to be. The rules and things.

CrustPunkGirlfriend: Rules? Sure, we can talk about it, but only if we can do naughty funtimes after.

She grinned and queued up some soft lo-fi on her computer, closing Hulu. She was teasing of course. She did take off her bra and tossed it in the corner, then debated taking off her underwear. They were function over form white cotton briefs. Nothing too fun, but then, if he actually wanted to do fun stuff, they might get in the way. She shrugged and left them on for now.

GrandTheftWooloo: I don’t know how much fun I can be. I’m just chillin’ in my tent. Gloria was already back in Hammerlocke last I checked, and Victor was behind me doing some catching for the pokedex.

CrustPunkGirlfriend: Don’t sweat it, Hop. I was poking at you more than anything. What do you want to talk about?

GrandTheftWooloo: Okay, so like… what are the rules? Relationships are pretty different than they used to be, and when I asked Lee he said that I should talk it out with you, and that some people had different ways of doing things like swingers.

She laughed. Of course he went to Leon. He thought the sun shined out of his ass.

CrustPunkGirlfriend: Well, how do you feel about having an open relationship?

GrandTheftWooloo: Not great, really. I have some toxic stuff I’m working through.

CrustPunkGirlfriend: That’s big of you to accept. I approve. Also, don’t worry about me. Marnies mate for life. I’m a one guy girl.

GrandTheftWooloo: I guess I feel the same way. I didn’t think I’d even get a chance with you.

CrustPunkGirlfriend: Then we can agree that we’re closed and monogamous unless otherwise stated.

She put her phone down and went into her attached bathroom. She brushed her teeth, then took her hair down and brushed that too. Toxicity issues, huh? She dodged a bullet there. So did she, and a jealous Marnie was an unhealthy Marnie. He was hers, and no one else could have him.

Come to think of it, how was she going to deal with women clamoring all over him when he became champion? She had to trust him, and that wasn’t something she was really good at. He hadn’t given her any reason not too though so far. She went back into her room and sat back on the bed and picked up her phone. There was a picture. She narrowed her eyes and then opened it to see a shirtless and blushing Hop selfie. God, he was so pretty. Did he know? Was he even aware?

GrandTheftWooloo: I don’t feel like it’s healthy to message everyday. I think some space is good, and when I become champion, you’re gonna have to spend a lot of time in Spikmuth. I’ll be able to visit, of course.

CrustPunkGirlfriend: No, you’re absolutely right.

CrustPunkGirlfriend: How do you feel about sex?

There was a pause. She had figured there would be. He needed a minute to flap his hands. While he did that, she curated a new playlist.

GrandTheftWooloo: Yes.

CrustPunkGirlfriend: Fair enough. Maybe not in public. Do you get an apartment in Wyndon?

GrandTheftWooloo: Lee got offered one by Rose, but he turned it down. I probably will too. With the money I’ll be making (6 Figures) I’ll be able to live where I want. I’ll probably get a penthouse apartment and just buy out the lease for a year. I don’t want to get a house that I won’t be in for 6 months out of the year. It’s a headache, according to Lee.

CrustPunkGirlfriend: makes sense.

GrandTheftWooloo: How visible do you want us to be? I mean, if I win, and even if I don’t, when you become a gym leader people are gonna want to know. I’d prefer to keep my personal life personal, but that may not be possible.

CrustPunkGirlfriend: I have nothing to be ashamed of. Maybe in the future we can talk about this again, but you got two more months before that’s even an issue.

GrandTheftWooloo: Okay, then I guess I have no more questions, and I need to go to bed.

CrustPunkGirlfriend: Goodnight Hop. I love you.

She didn’t get a response, and she didn’t expect one. Instead, she stood, turned off the light, then curled up in the bed, listening to her new playlist. It was his.


	6. Wyndon

She was stunned. So was Piers. The crowd itself had gone silent. The normal roar of an entire stadium watching a championship bout had completely and utterly stopped. It was unprecedented. Even Leon was stunned, staring at his downed Charizard. He glanced back up at his challenger… then smiled at his brother. The crowd went absolutely wild. Marnie did too. So did Piers, or he at least clapped. That was ecstatic for him. Victor and Gloria were waving their little flags they had made of him and screaming his name.

Out on the field was a very different kind of energy. Hop looked like he might have had a gun pointed at him. His knees buckled and he fell on his ass in disbelief. Leon recalled his Charizard, and Hop started to tear up. “I’m proud of you,” Leon said, but Hop didn’t really hear it. Everything was too much. Too much noise, too much responsibility, too much fame. He hadn’t planned for all of this. It almost didn’t feel real. Chairman Rose was walking across the field towards them. He saw him moving, but all of the sudden, he was across the gap smiling down at Hop. Wait, was he still on the ground?

Leon offered him a hand and he stood. Chairman Rose was saying something loud and boisterous, but Hop couldn’t hear it. There was still rushing in his ears. Was he having a heart attack or a stroke or something? He pinpointed one of the people in the stands. She was standing on the railing, wearing purple and blue. She had painted her face. She looked familiar. Was it Marnie? His mom was next to her. So were Victor and Gloria. He vaguely remembered that he got them all tickets together.

Chairman Rose grabbed his hand and it all came crashing back. The noise, the lights, it was too much.

“Let’s hear a cheer for our new Champion of the Galar Region, Hop!” He lifted Hop’s hand in the air, and the cheering got even louder.

After that it was mostly a blur. There was an interview where he stood there and didn’t say anything while Chairman Rose answered all the questions, Photos where he had to pose with a trophy, and Chairman Rose talked about a contract he had to sign to make everything official but that could wait, and then finally he was in a super clean studio apartment alone. That’s when he really started to come back to himself. He’d won the championship. Rose would be back to collect him in a few hours for a big dinner with his corporate sponsors, and Hop was going to have to talk to them. It felt like it was happening way too fast. He hadn’t even seen his mom, Victor or Gloria, or Marnie. Fucking Marnie.

He scrambled at his phone. It was filled with congratulatory texts from every fucking person in his contacts. He sat on the bed flicking through them all. He was impressed by the gall of one girl. He’d asked her out a few weeks before he met Marnie and she declined him, but now he was champion and all of the sudden she felt different? That one got blocked. Gross. Was that his life now? He scrolled through them all, but still nothing from Marnie. He didn’t have any from her at all. How odd.

There was a commotion in the hallway and then a knock on the door. “Sir, there’s a girl here to see you,” said one of the Macro Cosmos employees from the other side. “She’s refusing to leave and she has friends. Very big friends.”

“Let her in,” he said, not really thinking about it, and the door opened. He glanced up, and it was her. He of course stood immediately. She closed the door behind her.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” he said back, looking down at the carpet, then sat again.

“You’re the talk of the world right now, and you’re sulking. What’s wrong?” She asked, sitting next to him and rubbing his back.

“How long has it been since I won?”

“Five-ish hours?”

“Feels like it’s been 45 minutes, but that can’t be right.”

The rubbing turned into scratching, then her hand went under his shirt and she scratched his back. He liked it and leaned on her a little. “That’s dissociation, but I can see how you would. You just achieved your dream and accomplished something most people didn’t think was possible.”

He shrugged. “I guess I was so focused on achieving my dream, I didn’t think about what it might mean. I’m probably not gonna have a lot of alone time.”

“You’re alone right now.”

“Yeah, but I only have a few hours. The chairman’s gonna come back and drag me to dinner.”

“That’s still a few hours of Hop time. Or Hop and Marnie time if you want me to stick around.”

He leaned his head on her. “I probably looked like an idiot. The chairman did my interview for me.”

“That’s okay. You can fix it next time. The Chairman loves the camera. Don’t stress so much. You’re tense. Unclench your jaw.”

He didn’t realize that it was clenched, and did as she said.

“How long do you have?”

“Two or three hours.”

She nodded. “Take your shirt off and lay on your stomach. I’ll give you a massage.”

“Marn…”

“And don’t argue.”

He sighed but did as she said, only then realizing he was still in his challenger gear. He must have looked like a dweeb, but then, after Leon won, and at a much younger age, it probably wasn’t so bad. He tried to force his body to relax, and Marnie straddled him, rubbing at his shoulders.

“Were you wearing face paint earlier?”

She turned a little pink. He wasn’t supposed to see that. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Not everyone from Spikemuth is a hooligan.”

He frowned. He could tell she was lying, but that was fine. She could have her way for now. She moved from his shoulders to his shoulder blades, and yeah, he was really tense. He could feel it and tried to loosen a little. She didn’t linger and moved down to the small of his back, running her hands across it, applying a little pressure, then spreading her hands and stretching the muscle, forcing it to be limber again. It felt great. They didn’t really talk while she worked.

Eventually, she made it to his sides, and she dug in the heels of her palms and ran it down his sides. It felt great.

“Turn over. Let me do your chest.”

He did without really thinking about it.

“Ummm… Hop?”

He opened his eyes, she was blushing and looking at… OH NO.

“Fuck Marn I’m so sorry!” he said, scrambling for a pillow to throw it over his lap. She brushed some of the hair out of her face then looked at him. “I don’t mind. If you want I can…” She turned a deeper red. “Hop, can I... have sex with you?”

He blinked. Did she just? A girl… and a very pretty girl… wanted to have… sex… with him? “I don’t know,” he said.

“Well, it’ll help with the tension.”

He stared at her. She wasn’t faking. She was there for him when he was still a wimpy trainer that hadn’t even started his gym challenge. She’d been there for him since the beginning. “I’ve never…”

“Neither… Neither have I.”

He turned red then put the pillow over his face and didn’t respond. Of course he wanted it, but how did you just say that? Worse, the awkward hard-on hadn’t gone away. He was hyper aware of everything in the room, and especially when her lips grazed him just below his belly button. She inched down his pants slowly, he figured waiting for him to stop her, but instead, he just clamped down the pillow harder on his face, and then it was free from his pants. There was a small gasping sound from her, and his body flushed with blood. She hadn’t seen him naked yet, had she?

He twitched, the outside air making that an automatic reaction, then he felt her grab him. It was gentle, like she was testing, then something warm and a little rough flicked out against it. OH GOD HAD SHE JUST LICKED HIM? She did it again, then slid her tongue all the way along his length, and he shuddered. It felt so good. She wanted him and only him. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to taste him. The thought only made him that much harder, which he didn’t think was possible. She ran her tongue along him for a few more seconds, then he felt her wrap her lips around him, and she ran her tongue across it’s head, which sent a Thunderbolt up his spine. He moaned, but at this point he was pretty sure she wasn’t gonna leave even with the weird noises he made. That got a reaction from her. She slowly started bobbing her head up and down, and he moved a hand on reflex placing it on the back of her head. She bobbed up and down a little faster at that, and he moaned a little more.

It felt so good and intense that he whined a little when she finally took her mouth away. It didn’t stay gone for long, and she took a testicle into her mouth running her tongue along it. He moved the pillow and glanced at her. She had ditched her jacket and was wearing that little pink dress. She looked back up at him, then sat up and took off her dress, pulling it over her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and yeah, her chest was small, but he didn’t care. She didn’t make a big show of taking off her underwear, then positioned herself on top of him, adjusted, then slowly lowered herself onto him, a look of pure ecstasy on her face. He put the pillow back.

She started to move slowly, rocking almost, and he slid in and out only a fraction, but she slowly got faster, the motions larger, and the sliding feeling even better. She was so soft, and it didn’t last long. He could have held out a little longer if he didn’t hear her start to breathe erratically.

“H… Hop.” She said between ragged breaths, and he started to moan, feeling the orgasm coming. He couldn’t stop it. She started to breathe really rapidly then started making a squeaking noise, and he felt her tighten. That’s what did it. He orgasmed. He orgasmed hard and she orgasmed with him, still moving. They were both moving now, and the ecstasy kept going and going, then started to fade. She collapsed onto him, shuddering. He moved the pillow. Had he just… was that sex?

“Marnie, I’m so sorry.”

She grabbed his face and kissed him, and his protests died there. It wasn’t a long one, but it shut him up. She curled up next to him, naked and satisfied, and he couldn’t have been happier than he was then. Damn the championship. He had Marnie, she loved him, and she felt safe and happy. That’s what mattered to him. At least he had priorities. He was thinking about those priorities as he drifted off to sleep, content as well with a warm and soft girl in his arms. Unfortunately, it was at that exact moment that someone decided to rudely knock on the door. Marnie jerked awake, then looked around and gathered the blanket to her chest.

“Who is it?” Hop asked, grumpily.

“It’s the chairman.”

“I thought I had a few hours.”

There was silence on the other side. “Hop, it’s 7 in the evening.”

It was… It was seven? Had he fallen asleep? “Give me a moment,” he said, then turned to Marnie who was already standing and stretching. God, she was gorgeous. So gorgeous that he was starting to get hard again.

“Hop, there’s no time,” Marnie said quietly.

Hop got a stupid grin. “I’m the Champion. There’s always time. Let’s see how fast we can get done.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stood in the foyer, sweating. Of course he was sweating. This was the most stressful thing he had ever done. This was more stressful than the Championship match just a few years before when Marnie almost beat him. That was close. He reached into his pocket and took another hit of his flask, then ran his hands across his chin. She liked him with scruff, right?

“Hop, you look great. I’m proud of you,” Leon said, closing the door behind him quietly. He was dressed in a slick tux with a pink tie not unlike Hop’s own. He came over and straightened his boutonniere. “Relax a little. You’re wound tighter than my watch.”

“If you wore a watch, you’d make it to places on time.”

“Maybe if I didn’t get lost,” he said, then put his hands on Hop’s shoulders and smiled. Hop didn’t smile. He was terrified.

“It’s time, buddy. This is more important than being champion, and I’m so happy I get to be here with you. You love her right?”

Hop took another hit of his flask then put it back into his jacket pocket. Leon walked over and opened the doors, and music started to play. Hop looked down the aisle and saw the vision of beauty that had started all this madness. She was wearing a gorgeous black lace dress, pink lipstick, and still had on her choker, even for this. He walked down the aisle of the building towards her and Victor, who had promised to do this for him.

“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hoped you liked it. If you did, smash that Kudos button and let me know so I can do more! This isn't the last I'm doing with the ship, but I'm gonna take a break from these two for now.


End file.
